More than a little domestic
by Doctor who girlie
Summary: 10.5/Rose. post-JE by about 2 years. The Doctor and Rose have started their new life together, this story is about their ups and downs of family life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- The reception for partly human wasn't great so I'm starting another story, but if I don't get much feedback for this one I'm gonna stop writing. Most people on here will probably know what its like to spend ages working on a story but not get much support for it, it really knocks your confidence.....anywho on with the story ! 10.5/Rose  
**

The Doctor was just about to leave his Torchwood lab when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hiya love."

The Doctor jumped from his seat. "Rose ! What are you doing here ?"

"We've just been down the park to feed the ducks, haven't we sweetheart ?" Rose told him, addressing the 8 month old baby in the buggy she had in front of her. Little Isabel clapped her hands and giggled. The Doctor bent down to her level.

"Did you see the ducks ? Did you ?" The Doctor said in a cooing voice.

"Yeah !"

The Doctor looked up to Rose, "She hasn't said that before, has she ?"

"No, that was the first time."

The Doctor looked back down to his little girl, "Well done ! Who's the cleverest little girl ever ?" He said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He stood up and kissed Rose gently on the lips.

"How you feeling ?" The Doctor asked Rose softly, stroking Rose's 6-months-pregnant belly (they had got married when Isabel was 2 months old and well...you know.)

"A little tired. She's been kicking all day. I reckon she's gonna be a footballer," Last month they had found out they were having another girl "anyway, we best get going, come on."

"Alright. I'll push the buggy."

"Okay. Oh, by the way, we're going to my Mum's for tea tonight."

"Why ?"

"Because I don't feel like cooking."

"But-"

"Has anyone ever told you not to argue with a heavily pregnant women ?"

"Fine." The Doctor slid his arm around Rose's waist, pushed the buggy with the other hand and they left the lab.

**A/N- Hope you liked :-) if there is anything you want to see in this story just tell me and I'll do my best to put it in. Constructive crit. is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed and story alerted, it means so much to me ! This chapter is dedicated to you people ! **

Rose was laid on the sofa watching _Spongebob squarepants _with Isabel, who was sat on the floor in front of her. When Patrick the starfish came on Isabel shouted "Star !"

"Well done honey, that's right !"

Isabel was a bit more developed than the average 8 month-old baby, but after all, her Dad is the Doctor. The Doctor walked into the living room. Isabel got up and staggering slightly and holding onto the furniture, toddled over to him. He picked her up and she repeated her new word.

"Well done sweetheart ! Your the cleverest baby in the whole entire universes ! Yes you are !"

"I was just thinking about how ironic it is that one of her first words is star." Rose told him, sitting up.

"Tell me about it." The Doctor replied as he span Isabel around as she giggled with delight. The Doctor sat down next to his wife and put is arm around her, the other steadying Isabel as she sat on his lap, as she started, once again, watching Spongebob.

"How you feeling ?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"Tired. But that's normal."

"How about you go off to bed for an hour or two ? I can look after Iss."

"No, it's alright, I'd rather stay in here with you."

"Sure ?"

"Sure." She replied as she snuggled into his side.

"Ducks." Isabel suddenly said.

"You wanna go down the park and see the ducks ?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"Not today sweetheart, sorry."

"Ducks...." She said sadly, tears welling up in her big brown eyes.

The Doctor started to feel bad. "I'm really sorry Iss, but we can't. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Why can't you just take her to the park for half an hour ?" Rose asked.

"But you won't wanna come. "

"And ? If anything you'll be doing me a favour. I'll be able to get a bit of peace and quiet."

"But what if something happens to you when I'm out ?"

"Honey, you go to work 5 days a week and leave me then. Take your mobile and I will phone you if anything happens, okay ?"

"Okay. Come on Missus, lets get on your coat and shoes." He said as he got up and carried Isabel out of the room. Several minutes later the Doctor came back into the living room and pressed a kiss to Rose's lips.

"We'll be back in about half an hour. Love you."

"Love you too. Behave yourself."

"Very funny."

"I mean it."

He gave her another kiss and left the room. A couple of seconds later, Rose heard the front door close. She laid back down as she said to herself "Peace at last."

**A/N- More soon :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed and story alerted/favourited, you rock !**

"Why do we have to go to your Mum's ?"

"Because."

"Because ?"

"Because I really don't feel like cooking."

"I'll cook."

"I really don't feel like having my kitchen destroyed either."

"But Rose......."

"You know, I thought I only had one baby," The Doctor pouted "I was only joking you muppet."

"You know, every day you sound more and more like your mother."

"That's just mean. Take it back."

"No," Rose gave him a hard stare "sorry Rose."

"Have you noticed we have this mini-argument every Sunday ?"

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna say anything. Please can I cook dinner ?"

"No."

"How about a takeaway ?"

"Fine."

"So we don't have to go to your Mum's ?"

"No."

"Yes !!!!"

"Anyway, I think it's time we got up."

"No, you stay here, I'll bring you breakfast."

"Oh.......okay.......thanks honey." She gave him a kiss.

"I love you." He told her and returned her kiss.

"I love you more." She replied, kissing him.

"Not possible." There was a cry from another room

"I have to get up to feed Iss." Rose said.

"I can feed her."

"Okay."

"You just go back to sleep, okay ?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor climbed out of their bed and left the room.

Rose got bored after about 10 minutes so she got up anyway. She waddled into the kitchen to find the Doctor and Isabel playing the spoon is an aeroplane game.

"Rose Marion Noble, I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"But it's boring in there without you." Rose sat down on the chair next to the Doctor. He lent over and kissed her gently. Isabel began to cry out for attention. They turned to her.

"Sorry baby, we didn't mean to ignore you," Rose said. She got up and walked to the high chair "look at you all covered with your breakfast, what are you like ? Come on Iss, lets go and get you cleaned up." Rose lifted her out of the high chair.

"Rose I told you, don't lift heavy things." The Doctor said

"She's my baby, not a heavy thing, as you put it, and you can't tell me I can't carry my baby."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to any of my girls."

"You know, you are so adorable when your being overly-protective. Anyway, as much as I wish you could walk around all day with nothing but your pyjama bottoms on, you can't, so go and get dressed, 'kay ?"

"Why ? It's only half 10."

"I know honey but my Mum and Dad are coming round in half an hour."

"What ?! You said we didn't have to see them."

"No, I said we didn't ave to go to there house. I've invited them round for dinner. Oh, and Tony's coming as well."

"It just keeps getting better."

"I know he can be a bit of a handful-"

"A bit ! He blew up your Dad's shed !"

"Says you !"

"Well, he's not playing with Iss."

"Agreed. I don't want my baby being corrupted. But you still have to go and get dressed. Now."

"Fine."

The Doctor got up, kissed both Rose and Isabel and left the room.

"Right then my lovely, I think we'll have to pop you in the bath quickly."

"Ducks ?"

"Yes, you can play with your ducks."

"Wuv ouh."

"I love you too sweetheart. Soon I'm gonna have two babies and you'll have a little sister." Rose pressed a kiss to Isabel's nose and carried her into the bathroom.

**A/N- More will be winging it's way to you all shortly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you, as always to all of you fabulous reviewee's. You rock my socks !**

The Doctor walked into the kitchen whilst doing up his tie. Rose was trying (and failing) to get Isabel to eat her breakfast, who kept trying to snatch the spoon from Rose.

"She's in a foul mood this morning." Rose told her husband.

"I'm not surprised. She was up half the night."

"Don't remind me."

Rose gave up and gave Isabel the spoon. The Doctor was struggling with his tie, a look of annoyance and concentration crossed his face.

"You need some help ?" Rose asked.

"No. I can do it."

"You sure ?"

"Yes ! I know how to do up a tie."

After a couple more minutes Rose was almost in giggles, she loved the Doctor with all her heart, but sometimes he could be an absolute idiot.

"Rose....."

"Yes Doctor."

"Can you help me do up my tie ?"

"Come here," Rose stood up and he walked towards her. She had his tie tied in 5 seconds flat "why are you wearing a suit anyway ? Are you getting all nostalgic ?"

"No. I've got a big meeting in about 2 hours which could lead to a promotion."

"Brilliant ! Oh, and just so you know, your looking devastatingly handsome."

"Why thank you Mrs Noble, and might I just say your looking lovely this morning."

"I'm still in my pyjamas, my hair is really greasy and I'm covered in Iss's breakfast, so I know your lying, but thank you anyway."

"I best be off. See you later."

"Alright, bye sweetheart."

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed Rose.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Enjoy your meeting."

"I'll try."

He bent down and kissed Isabel, who chose that exact moment to throw her spoon in the air. All the food in the spoon went down the Doctor's shirt.

"No ! No! No ! Isabel, what did you do that for ?" The Doctor said angrily.

Isabel had never heard her Daddy speak to her like that before and she started to cry. Rose scooped her up and started whispering "shh..." and pressing kisses on her wispy hair.

"You didn't have to snap at her like that. She's only a baby, she didn't do it on purpose." Rose told him.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go in the next 5 minutes or I'll be caught up in all the traffic. Do I have another shirt ?"

"Yeah, there's one in the wardrobe."

He left the kitchen. Isabel wouldn't stop crying and when the Doctor emerged with a new shirt on he felt really bad.

"I have to go." He said quietly.

"Alright. See you later....I love you."

"Love you too."

As he left the house he decided he was going to make it up to Isabel, he just didn't know how.

**A/N- I dunno when there will be more because tomorrow I have to go to a school awards ceremony (I got outstanding achievement in History !) hopefully I will be able to post more on Thursday :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks to Pookyilicous and ****IfEaRnOfIsH for being so helpful. This chapters dedicated to you two :-)**

The Doctor arrived back home at half 4. As he walked into the living room he saw Rose lying on the sofa watching some lifestyle program.

"Your half an hour late." she said, not turning around. She didn't sound angry.....just curious.

"Sorry. I was getting an 'I'm sorry' present for Isabel."

"Honey, as sweet as that is, I don't think she gets the point of 'I'm sorry' presents."

"I know, but it will make me feel better. How have you been feeling ?"

"Okay, actually."

"What about Iss ?"

"She's been a little horror all day. She's usually so good, I dunno why she's been so terrible today."

"Where is she ?" The Doctor asked, hanging his coat up on the back of the door.

"In her cot, fast asleep. I only put her in there for 2 minutes so I could phone my Mum to ask her something and she was out like a light."

"That means she'll barely sleep tonight." He replied, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"I know. Anyway, how was your meeting ?"

"Well, all I can say is, your now looking at the new vice president of the Torchwood institute."

"Oh wow ! That's fantastic ! Well done !" Rose leaned across and pulled him into a big hug. Rose found his lips and kissed him deeply. He, of course, didn't object.

When they pulled apart, Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"Doctor...I've been thinking...we should get a bigger house. This place is fine for a couple and 1 or 2 small children but we want a big family and I'd rather move now."

"Actually, I agree." The Doctor replied after a couple of seconds.

"Good. So, earlier I was looking on the internet and I found an absolutely gorgeous house. 10 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and an en suite for the master bedroom, 2 studies, a massive kitchen, a huge dining room, a humongous kitchen plus the most beautiful garden ever." Rose told him, her eyes sparkling.

"Sounds fantastic. Where is it ?"

"Ten minutes away. Everything about it is just meant for us." Rose said happily as she snuggled into his side. He placed a kiss on her temple.

"Your right, it does sound perfect for us. Try and get us a viewing."

"I already have. Tomorrow at 5."

"Right.....wait, how did you know I'd agree ?"

"Because I know you as well as the back of my hand and I knew you would agree."

They sat on the sofa for a few minutes, just talking and laughing....just being together. Moments like this were rare. Either Isabel was around (which they did not resent, not for a minute) or when she was asleep they were both so knackered they went straight to bed. Perhaps it was a good thing these moments were scarce, it made the Doctor and Rose appreciate them more.

When it got to quarter to 5, Rose said "I better start tea."

"Okay. Do you want me to go and get Iss up ?"

"Yeah. You best do, otherwise we won't get her to sleep at all tonight."

Rose pressed a kiss to the Doctor's lips then got up off the sofa.

"Rose ?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah."

"I have to warn you, there is a huge cuddly duck in the hallway." He said, sounding deadly serious.

"......Right."

"It's Isabel's present." He explained, grinning.

"Well, at least we know she'll like it." Rose said as she walked out of the living room. The Doctor went up the stairs to get Isabel. When he got to the top of the stairs he heard Rose call, "I see what you mean, it' massive !"

"I did tell you."

"I didn't expect it to be _that _big. She'll either love it or be terrified and get a phobia of ducks."

"I'm hoping for the first one."

"So am I. Oh, by the way, my Mum's coming round for dinner."

Rose heard a huge clatter of footsteps and seconds later the Doctor had joined her in the kitchen.

"Again !? Why ? It's not fair ! She always yells at me." He whined, sounding like a 10 year old boy who'd been asked to take a bath.

"I know, I know. I'm getting a bit sick of it as well, but she said she's got somat to tell us."

"She's emigrating ?" The Doctor said hopefully.

"Oi ! That's my Mum and your child's grandmother your talking about." Rose said in mock annoyance.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said, like a school boy being told off by a teacher.

"I'm joking ! Come here," She pulled him into a big hug "I know she's not exactly nice to you, but deep down she loves you really."

"Now that is terrifying." The Doctor murmured. There was a cry from upstairs.

"Sounds like her majesty's awake." Rose said jokily.

"I'll go get her." The Doctor said and left the kitchen

**A/N- So, what did you think ? Please let me know :-) more soon **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Dedicated to my best mate Kylie aka- newmoonJacob17, or something like that ! Sorry about the delay, but I'm moving house in less than 2 weeks and free time has quite literally disappeared****. This chapter isn't great I'm afraid, but I felt really bad about not posting **_**anything**_** in over a week.**

AN HOUR LATER (after the last chapter)

Isabel was sat on her new toy in the living room, her arms around it. The cuddly duck had been, to the Doctor's delight, a complete success. The duck had now been named as 'Ducky' by Isabel.

Jackie was stood in the kitchen talking to Rose, or rather Jackie was telling Rose all about Tony's latest hell-raising antics and Rose nodded along and occasionaly slipped in an 'oh no', 'of course' and once (quite smugly), 'I was never like that'.

The Doctor was sat on the sofa (in the living room) channel surfing.

"How is it that we have so many channels yet there's never anything on." He said to himself.

"Dinner's ready !" Rose shouted from the kitchen.

"Come on sweetheart, dinner time !" The Doctor said in a cheery voice as he got up and picked up Isabel.

"Ducky !" She said, reaching down for it.

"No Iss, Ducky can't come to dinner." He told her in a gentle voice. Isabel started crying. At hearing the sound Rose entered the living room.

"She's crying again ? I think it's gonna be an early night for someone" She stroked Isabel's cheek, "Doctor, can you please set the table ?"

"Yeah, can you take Iss ?" He gently passed Isabel to Rose and went into the dining room.

"Hey Iss. Why all the tears, ay ? Shhh....shhh, what's wrong sweetheart ?" Rose said to Isabel as she rocked her gently.

"Ducky." She said sadly into Rose's shoulder.

"Ducky ? What's wrong with Ducky ?"

"Dada." She replied "Dada no Ducky."

"Daddy won't let you have Ducky ?" Rose asked her, trying not to giggle at the absurdity of this situation. Isabel nodded.

"Well, we'll see what we can do about that." She told her. She pressed a kiss on the tip of Isabel's nose and carried her out of the room.

After dinner (which Ducky had attended) and after Isabel had gone to bed, the Doctor, Rose and Jackie were sat in the living room.

"Well your probably wondering why I wanted to come round," Jackie suddenly said "Well, the thing is, me and Pete are taking a break."

Rose looked gobsmaked, she had not seen that coming.

"A break from what ?" The Doctor asked innocently, totally missing the point.

"Marriage."Jackie told him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh ! Right ! Okay !" He received a glare from Rose "I mean oh no ! What a shame ! Why ?"

"It's not working between us. It hasn't bin for a while." She said in a so-so way.

"What about Tony ? What does he think ?" The Doctor inquired.

"We haven't told him yet. Rose, you could say somat instead of catching flies wiv yer gob."

"....I dunno what to say." She replied, so shocked she thought she was going to burst out in hysterics.

"Right, well, I best be off ! Bye !" She stood up, blew a kiss and left the room. They heard the front door close a few minutes later.

"Is it just me or does she not seem too upset ?" The Doctor asked Rose, the look on his face told her everything, he was _way _out of his depth.

**A/N- I am seriously becoming unsure of wether to carry on this or not, so let me know what you think, I won't bite you if you tell me to pack it in, I promise, honesty is the best policy :-).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Apologies for the delay but as I said I'm coming VERY close to moving house so everything is all mental at the mo. Enjoy :-)**

"Doctor, it's time for you to get up." Rose said to him. They were both in bed, Rose sat up reading a magazine, the Doctor had been fast asleep.

"No."He mumbled as he rubbed his nose into the pillow. Rose put her magazine on the bedside cabinet.

"If you don't get up now you'll be late for work." She told him, laying down next to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm not going." He mumbled as he snuggled into Rose's side.

"Doctor, I've told you before, you can't just decide not to go to work." Rose said, exasperated. This was not the first time they'd had this conversation.

"I know. It's my day off." He replied and stretched his arms as he yawned.

"What ?"

"Didn't I tell you ? The bloke who I'm taking over the job from is retiring, but he doesn't want to stop working all together straight away, so he's working one day a week and I'm working 4, so I'll et every Tuesday off until....I don't actually know."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So we don't have to get up yet ?" He asked, staring at her with puppy dog eyes.

"No, we don't have to get up until Iss does." She told him as he pulled her into a sort-of hug.

"What time will that be, do you think ?"

"Could be any time. Yesterday it was just after 7, same time as when you got up, but all last week it was about 9." Rose said as she started absent-mindedly fiddling with is chest hairs.

"Right. So we might have ages yet." He replied and started running his hand up and down her back.

"Maybe." She said in a sleepy voice.

He rubbed is nose against her hair and kissed her on the cheek. He moved down and kissed her on the lips, he then cupped her face with his hand and kissed her again.

"No, Doctor." She said, removing his hand.

"What ?" He asked, sounding defensive.

"I know what you want, but I really don't feel up to it. I'm sorry sweetheart, honestly." She told him, regret etched all over her face.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm just kissing my beautiful, lovely, fantastic-in-every-way wife."

"Well...in that case..." Rose lent forward and captured his lips in a full-on snog. The Doctor was just about to deepen it when the phone began to ring.

**A/N- So...who's phoning ? I already know as I have already written it in my notebook. Actually, I've written the whole story and started the next one, what's holding me up is the typing up.....*so boring*....but reviews make it worth it. I don't want to beg for reviews, but as many of you know, reviews are the only sorts of pay we get, so please bare that in mind.**


End file.
